


Correspondence To A (Fictional) Entity

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Correspondence, Dawnverse, Gen, season: mid-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn's letters to Santa Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence To A (Fictional) Entity

Correspondence To A ~~Fictional~~ Entity

* * *

**1991**

to Santa  
please bring me a doll with a green dress and some peanut butter  
from Dawn

* * *

**1992**

To Santa,  
Please bring me a book about airplanes, and some barbies.  
Love from Dawn.

* * *

**1993**

Dear Santa,

This year I would like some stickers, some candy, and the blue dress I saw last week in the mall.  
I have been very good this year just ask my mom.

Love from Dawn Summers.

* * *

**1994**

Dear Santa,

I have been very good all year. I have helped Mom with the washing up, and I have cleaned my room, and I have not stolen Buffy's nail polish.  
In return I would like some rollerskates, and some books, and another money box to replace the one I broke.

Love from Dawn Summers

PS - I would also like a pony.

* * *

**1995**

Dear Santa,

I think I have been good. I have been nice to Buffy, and I have done all my chores, and I have not told on Buffy for sneaking out of her window the other night.

Please bring me a stripey red sweater like Meagan's, some Sweet Cindy accessories, and a chess set.

Love Dawn

PS - Could you bring Mom and Dad something nice this year, so they are happier?

* * *

**1996**

Santa -

This year I would like some new sneakers, a CD, and a year's supply of Twinkies.

\- Dawn

PS - Please note that I will be moving next year, so my presents will need to be delivered to a different address.

* * *

**1997**

Santa -

This year I'd like a crossbow.

I think I deserve one, because I haven't said anything to Mom about what happened with Ford. Also, if Buffy has one, I should get one too.

\- Dawn

* * *

**1998**

Santa -

If you felt like existing this year, I'd like some sparkly nail polish, a book, and pants just like Faith's.

Plus, I'd like my own personal elf from the north pole, to do my bidding, do my chores, and feed me chocolate on a golden platter.

Or you could just keep on being fictional. Whatever.

\- Dawn

Also, thanks for all the snow.

* * *

**1999**

Dear Santa,  
This year I would like peace on earth, and goodwill to all men. Especially for my lovely teacher, Ms Conroy, who is always

_Hey._

Hey.

_This sucks._

I know! Isn't it dumb!

_"Write a letter to Santa, boys and girls." I mean, please!_

Yeah. Doesn't Conroy get that we're teenagers?

_So lame._

Totally.

* * *

**2000**

Dear Santa,

My big sister Buffy has a crossbow, three swords, and a rocket launcher. She could totally kick your ass.

If you don't bring me a midnight blue sweater and the new Backstreet Boys album, I'll get Anya to tell Buffy how to find you. Then she'll track you down.

Yours sincerely, Dawn Summers

PS - Any spare disembowelled children you've got lying around can be delivered to Mike Floyner on Stache Street.


End file.
